Anytime
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: FreyaAmarant 4th of July style. After regaining half his memory, Fratley goes off somewhere leaving Freya behind. All alone, Freya hopes to see another person she cares about.


'To be forgotten is worse than death.'  
  
"Why did you have to go off again?" thought Freya Cresent as she walked along Treno streets. There was supposed to be a spectacular display of fireworks and Freya was hopeful that she would see one of her friends she hadn't seen in a while. Somewhere inside her, even though she couldn't figure out where, Freya hoped that she would meet up with Amarant. He was basically the only one she could sit around with in silence and not have to say anything.  
  
Lost in thought, Freya bumped into a man.  
  
"Watch where your going!" he said angrily as he walked on. Freya just ignored him and walked on. When she got to a pier in the far end of Treno, she looked around to see if anyone was there she knew. For a moment she thought she saw Fratley, but when she looked closely at the Bermecian, she noticed that he did not look like Fratley at all.  
  
'Your losing it, forget about him for one night, have some fun,' she thought to herself. But she couldn't. Again, lost in thought, Freya continued to walk, occasionally looked far off around the Pier.  
  
At a stand by a store, a sterling silver necklace with a small ,deep, red gem on a small pendant caught her eye. The gem looked kind of like a full moon when its going to be a nice hot day, the next day ( aren't those cool to look at?) She had to stop and gawk at it.  
  
Not knowing who worked at the stand since there wasn't really any adults around Freya questioned to whoever was near the stand, "How much is the necklace with the red pendant?"  
  
A little girl, who was looking at a store next to the stand replied, "Thats 1,000 gil."  
  
"I'll take it," Freya said taking 1,000 gil from a pocket inside her coat and handing it to the girl who put it in a box under the stand. The little girl took the necklace off of a small rack and handed it to Freya, dropping it in the process. She then picked it up and handed it to Freya.  
  
"I'm sorry," the little girl said.  
  
"Its alright," Freya said as she put the necklace around her neck. "You shouldn't be doing this all by yourself, there are many bad people around."  
  
"I WAS helping my older sister, but she said that she had to go somewhere really quick, but I haven't seen her in a while now," the little girl said. "Another person bought the same necklace as you did."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Freya replied, being polite.  
  
"Uh huh," she shot back. "He was really tall, had very dark red hair and was scary. He was mean, too. He went up to my stand and looked at the necklace you did. I had two. He said how much is that, in a mean way. I got scared and shouted uh uh I don't know! Then he took a hand with a claw on it and took the necklace off the rack. I shouted 1,000 gil after that. He threw it on the stand and left. It was scary. I don't like him."  
  
'Wow, this kid could talk,' Freya thought, taking it all in and then said on her level, "Do you know which way the big scary man went?"  
  
"Uhhh......he went that way," the little girl pointed straight up the pier.  
  
"Thank you," said Freya as she walked off. Now that that was done, she knew that Amarant was on the pier or was somewhere in Treno.  
  
After more time of walking, she thought she spotted something that looked like a mane of red hair on a tall person, but she didn't want to be disappointed, remembering the Fratley incident that recently happened. Why did she have to keep thinking of him.  
  
Unconsciously in battling thoughts about forgetting Fratley for the night, she shouted, "Amarant!" Realizing what she just did, Freya put a hand to her mouth, but watched hopefully at the seemingly red sight. Surprisingly, the source of red stopped and turned around. Freya kept looking. Red haired person put a hand up, saw no one he recognized and walked on. Freya recognized him as Amarant. Her heart fluttered because she recognized someone and could get her mind off of Fratley.  
  
The crowd thickened and Freya could not see Amarant. Shouts from kids were heard of, 'They're going to start soon,' 'This years going to be better than the last,' and 'I want a glow stick!' Shouts from adults were, 'You get over here now!' to their children, 'C'mon, they're about to start m'love,' and 'I'm closing up shop now, any last takers.' That got Freya very mad. She was really looking forward to see Amarant. She did not wonder why though.  
  
Giving up hope of seeing Amarant, Fratley or someone recognizable she went to go sit on the edge of the pier. How could one not recognize some people, when there was a whole bunch of people jammed together in one place.  
  
Her thoughts again were turned to Fratley.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Why are you going off again?" Freya questioned Fratley.  
  
"Lady Freya, I have to go off and avenge......" Fratley cut himself short.  
  
"Avenge what!? Why won't you tell me anything?! Ever since you regained half of your memories you wont tell me anything, and now your leaving! WHY?!" she shouted, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Calm down lady Freya, I promise I will tell you everything as soon as I get back...." said Fratley as he kissed Freya on the cheek and walked out. Freya slumped down the nearest wall and broke down.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Freya picked up the nearest rock and tossed it hard into the water.  
  
"Nice toss," came a gruff voice sitting to the left of her. Freya jumped up shocked and was about to grab her spear when she noticed it was Amarant. Something took over her and she hugged Amarant. Amarant looked at her oddly and she realized what she was doing and stopped and turned away.  
  
"Am....a....he....,." Freya broke down and cried, burying her head in her hands. Amarant rolled his eyes. (No one would be able to see that thought, considering the erm, circumstances, the hair )  
  
"Freya get over it!" Amarant roared. Freya looked up in mild surprise. "That man of yours is going to be like that. Your so thick headed that you don't seem to get the big picture. If he cared about you at all, he would not leave you."  
  
Freya wiped her eyes. Amarant did kind of have a point though. If Fratley did really love her, he would have told her why he was leaving and where he was going.  
  
"Your right....." Freya said slowly. "He regained half of his memory and had to... avenge something; he won't tell me and just left somewhere," she told him.  
  
"So....." said Amarant boredly. He hated Fratley and the way he treated Freya.  
  
"Amarant.........I'm alone," she said depressingly.  
  
"Go visit Monkey boy and the queen or one them," said Amarant.  
  
"I mean I don't have someone really close to me, who understands......." Freya's sentence was drifted off as she felt something around her neck. Amarant put a silver necklace with a small red gemmed pendant around her neck.  
  
"What is this?" she questioned as she put a taloned finger to the necklace. Realizing that she already had one just like it she said, "It was you."  
  
Amarant looked at her questionably.  
  
"When I bought the same necklace you did, the little shopkeeper told me that (in a little kid voice) a big meany with red hair scared me and wanted to buy a necklace." Then she started laughing.  
  
"I hate kids," said Amarant.  
  
"Thank you," said Freya as she looked at Amarant.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this, but anytime you need someone, come see me rat," said Amarant. Freya was shocked. She could not believe Amarant cared about her. She opened her mouth to speak, but the fireworks just started. She moved closer to Amarant and watched the fireworks.

Now doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Its like a fourth of July FF style. Tell me what you think. All suggestions for anything danceyourheartout03hotmail.com. Goodnight everyone! 


End file.
